The present disclosure is directed toward an indication assembly that selectively activates at least one LED when a programmed motor cool down condition is approaching and/or met, wherein the indication assembly is operatively associated with at least one sensor component in communication with the motor for detecting an increase in motor temperature related to an approaching overload condition.
Recent approaches to improve media shredders are directed toward a focus on preventive features, indication features, and a combination of the both. There is known a plurality of preventive detection features, which monitor a factor that may contribute to an approaching fault condition. One example of a commonly monitored factor is a thickness of media, wherein it is known that the thickness exceeding a predetermined threshold value may tend to jam the shredder device. There is also known a plurality of indication features, which warn users of the approaching fault condition. Examples of commonly displayed indicators include flashing or colored lights and messages. In this manner, it is anticipated that the user will respond to the warning with an action that may minimize the occurrence of the fault condition.
In one known shredder device, a progressive light indication system displays one of a number of different colored light emitting diodes (LEDs) during different stages of an approaching condition. More specifically, the factor that is monitored is a thickness of media, wherein the fault condition is a potential overload of the motor system. A predetermined thickness threshold is associated with a maximum media thickness of which the mechanical systems of the shredder device can tolerate without becoming inoperative. In this known device, a first light emitting diode (LED) illuminates when a detected media thickness is below a first threshold value. At least one second colored LED (having a color different from the first LED) illuminates when the detected media thickness exceeds the first threshold value but is below a second, greater threshold value. A third colored LED (having a color different from both the first and second colors) illuminates when the detected media thickness exceeds both the first and second threshold values. When the third indicator is illuminated, the mechanical systems may de-energize because the maximum thickness capability is reached.
Overly thick media may tend to draw an Amperage that causes a motor to stop working. Generally, the mechanical systems, such as, for example, a motor, gears, and rotating cylinders, are capable of handling media thicknesses within certain ranges. Stack thicknesses are tested as they relate to the number of Amps drawn on the motor. In most instances, the motor needs a period of relief before the shredder device can complete the project.
However, overly thick media is not the only cause of excessive loading on a motor. One aspect of the known progressive light indication system is that it monitors the approaching overload condition based only on media thicknesses. The preventive detection feature is mounted to and protrudes in an entrance of a feed slot. Therefore, the system fails to indicate any approaching excessive loading condition that may result from (the following) factors unrelated to media thickness: (1) chad backing up into the mechanical systems caused by a full bin capacity; (2) clogs that are caused by strips winding around a cutting cylinder or by strips trapped behind the cutting cylinder and frame; and, (3) bunched up or folded-over media caused by walking of the sheet when it is unevenly pulled in between the cutting cylinders.
A media shredder is therefore desired which includes a prevention detection feature and an indication feature, wherein the detection feature is capable of sensing an approaching motor overheat conditions irrespective of the causing factor. The present disclosure is directed toward a detection feature that aims to prevent an overload condition that may be caused by any one of multiple factors by monitoring and/or sensing motor temperature.